


Batboys oneshots

by that_awkward_lesbian



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily Meets Justice League, Batman Identity Reveal, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Cute, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/M, Hugs, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Swearing, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_awkward_lesbian/pseuds/that_awkward_lesbian
Summary: Random (hopefully funny) Batboys oneshots hope you like them I am literally obsessed with Batman (he is my favourite Superhero) and also the Batboys so I decided to make this hope you like it
Comments: 22
Kudos: 277





	1. Chapter 1

Request Page (please do comment ideas for me)

Hey this is where you can request things that you would like me to do, please do and I will be happy to write some.

What you can request 

FLUFF 

Preferences 

Scenarios

Headcannons

Kidfics(when they get turned into kids) 

Daddybats

Thnak you and I hope you comment bye 


	2. #1 Who's The Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary : tim is in the watchtower fixing a computer or something and the jl don't know who he is or why a random kid is there and assume he broke in and tim is just so done with them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I redid the chapter Thank you to swallow for the description of Tim's outfit sorry for the wait

Request from PigTheFish on Archive's of our own 

Summary : tim is in the watchtower fixing a computer or something and the jl don't know who he is or why a random kid is there and assume he broke in and tim is just so done with them

Hope you like it! 

_______________________________________

Third person pov 

As superman walked into the main meeting room the first thing he sees is a kid about 14 years old with his body half under the main computer and half out to the open. 

Superman was shocked to say the least I mean who the hell is expecting to see a kid alone in the watchtower. 

He got a closer look at what the kid was wearing. 

When he took a tentative step closer to the boy, he noticed a (he guessed it was, but from the boy’s position it was hard to tell) knee length cape, with a dusty yellow inside peeking out from the edges. 

Dark grey pockets of a utility belt, were barely visible. His feet were covered by armoured, black and red shoes that blended into his tights?

His calves were covered in a black material, until a red rectangle seemingly made its way up to his torso while the rest of his thighs were the same colour as the former. Superman couldn’t see much further than his hips without using x-ray vision.

Superman stood there for a good few minutes before actually walking towards the kid.

He then stopped and kneeled down so he was level with the kid on his knees. 

"Umm... Hello" he asked uncertainly, the kid then jumped startled at the sudden voice and bumped his head heard letting out a few curse words. 

Superman stood up when the kid got out from under the computer, he then cleaned up all his tools and turned to look a superman. 

The Kid had jet black hair which came down to just above his shoulders he had on a black domino mask,he then glared at superman a glared superman new very well. 

before sighing and continuing to try turn the computer back on. 

When he did the doors whooshed open at the founders of the justice league walked in,all except for the dark Knight. 

The justice league all stared at the kid before turning towards superman with questioning looks, superman just shrugged his shoulders. 

Flash then speeded over to the kid and superman, the kid eyed flash for a minute before flash spoke. 

"so who are you kid" he asked 

"I am tech support" the kid answered. 

"OK then why are you here where's your guardian" asked Green lantern as he walked over to the big table sitting down in one of the chairs. 

"I do not know where he is, probably busy" the kid said 

"What's your name" asked Wonder woman, the kid once again sighed in annoyance. 

"I'm red--" "Red robin have you finished fixing the computer" asked Batman as he walked through the doors

The justice league stared at batman shocked as he spoke to the kid now known as Red robin. 

"yeah B I'm done it's all fixed now" Red robin said he then stepped away form the computer and walked towards the Zeta tubes (or whatever there called) 

"I'll see you later a dinner B don't be late" red robin called as he got transported to the Batcave. 

"Batman!!! You. Knew that kid!!!" demanded superman as he looked at batman who shrugged and turned towards the justice league. 

"that was one of my sons Red Robin and know you can not meat them Flash" he said and turned back to the computer.  
  
Leaving the justice league with shocked faces... 

The end 

Hoped you liked it this was my first time writing a Batboys oneshot 

Bye! 

Word count : 637


	3. #2 FATHERS DAY SPECIAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> since its fathers day here is a short ones shot of the batboys
> 
> Summary : Bruce forgets fathers day while the Batboys have a plan.

since its fathers day here is a short ones shot of the batboys

Summary : Bruce forgets fathers day while the Batboys have a plan.

______________________________________

Third person pov

So far this morning has been very different for Bruce Wayne first of all there has been know fights between the boys

Even Tim hasnt been on his gadgets all morning, Jason even said good morning and was up early. 

Bruce wayne pov

Right now I'm in my office and wayne endustriese, I've got a lot of paper work to do and I'm hoping to be home early. 

As I'm doing work the door opens I look up to see dicck standing there "hey Bruce" he says and walks over 

"dick why are you hear?" I ask he just laughs and pulls a present out of his bag and hands me it 

I then open it and see that it is a mug that says '#1 NOT DAD' on it in red words. 

I then laugh and put the mug on my desk and pull dick in for a hug which he hugs back. 

" it's fathers day oh no I forgot" I said and sighed and put my face in my hands, dick then laughed and pat my back. 

"don't worry Bruce I already gave him something form you and I visited your parents and put some roses on their graves for you" he said reassuringly 

"thanks dick" I said and smiled at him dick then left to go back to college and I finished of my paper work. 

Time skip... 

Work just finished and I'm walking out of the office I then get to a lift and go down to the ground floor

As I get in the lift someone else does as well its Tim "hey Tim" I said and smiled slightly at him. 

Tim then looked up from his phone and smiled at me and gave me a wrapped present as well. 

"morning Bruce happy fathers day" he said, I then opened the present it was a new hard drive for the bat computer 

"Thanks Tim I've been needing a new 9ne of these"i said as I put the drive in my pocket. 

The lift Doors then open and we step out Tim went left and I went to my car were I saw Alfred and someone else in the back seat 

I recognised the white streak of hair it was jayson, Alfred then opened the door and I got in. 

"hey Jay didn't expect you to be in here" I said, jayson the scoffed and gave me a picture frame.

I took it and looked at the picture and smiled. It was a picture of all of us when they all through me a birthday party a few years back 

Alfred took it. I looked at Jayson who looked a bit embarrassed and pulled him in to a one armed hug which he returned.

I kept my arm around him for the journey home. 

Time skip... 

"Master Bruce and master Jayson we have returned home" announced alfred as he stopped the car and opened the door

"thanks alf" said Jay as he got out and ran up and inside the manor, I then got in the house expecting to see damian with his sword out and chasing Tim with it. 

But it was silent I was confused and looked to alfred who was smiling and walked towards the kitchen 

While I walk upstairs to my room to get changed out of the work clothes,i changed into a black t-shirt and jeans. 

Everything was still quite and I was getting suspicious so I decided to go the kitchen on my way I passed the living room to see knowone in there. 

I then headed for the kitchen, I opened the door the find the kitchen pitch black so I closed the door and the lights came on and I heard four voices shout

"Happy Fathers day Bruce/Father" I was so surprised that I almost fell over. 

In the middle of the table was a large cake that read 'happy fathers day to our not father' I looked up to the smiling faces of my sons and opened my arms and hugged all of them

Time skip... 

We had finished eating the cake and watched a few movies even alfred joined us soon all the boys fell a sleep so me and Alfred put them to bed. 

After we did I went up to Alfred and gave him a hug " Happy Fathers day Alfred" I said quietly " Happy Fathers day master Bruce" he said back. 

I love being a father of four amazing sons... 

The end 

Hoped you have liked it and sorry for the grammar and shit, don't forget to comment feedback and any ideas for me 

Bye! 

Word count : 806


	4. #3 Justice League Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: this is why the justice league never have meetings in the Batcave...

Summary: this is why the justice league never have meetings in the Batcave...

______________________________________

Third person pov

Batman wasn't happy, well I mean he never really was before but now he is even more grumpy before even Dicks cheery smile can't make him even less grumpy.

The reason for him Being grumpy is because the Justice league is coming to the Batcave for a meeting. 

Doesn't sound as bad does it no, it is when you have four sons each who have had fighting training and an equally bad temper and fight All the time over stupid things. 

For example; damian and jayson were arguing about who gets to watch TV it ended up with the katana and guns drawn

the curtains were all cut up the walls had bullet holes in them and they were fighting on the floor more like wrestling 

This was just last week, and alfred was not happy he made then clean everything up and also grounded them from going on patrol for a week

Bruce wayne / Batman pov

I just hope they stay quiet until the league leaves after the meeting. 

Time skip... 

It's now after the meeting we ksut finished discussing a few things mainly about villains. 

Just as everyone is leaving I hear dick call my name from the stairs I turn around 

"BRUUUUUUCCCCEEEEEE!!!!" he yelled as he ran down them with Tim not far behind. 

"it's the demon brat Bruce" that was Tim, then behind Tim came Damian who had his katana out and chasing Tim, jayson then came down a few minutes later while eating a sandwich

All the boys had know mask on just their bare faces and tim and damian chasing each other. 

"Come back here Drake!!" ~ Damian 

"Never Demon Brat!!" ~ Tim

"Guys please stop fighting" ~ Dick

"JUST SHIT THE FUCK UP!! And listen to Dickiebird" ~ Jayson 

"your aren't really helping Jaybird and watch the language there are kids here" ~ Dick 

I then had enough out of them and the league is still here all trying not to laugh. 

"BOYSS!!!" I yelled making them all stop,thry all froze and then looked around at their audiences 

Their eyes went wide and I sent them the bat glare, I crossed my arms and just glared at them. 

Tim looked terrified probably still form damian, dick was trying trying to look innocent jayson looked like he didn't give a shit. 

And Damian jsut stood there glaring right back at me.

"will someone please explain to me what just happened" I stated calmly. 

"Well-" ~ Dick 

"-it was Drakes fault-" ~ Damian 

"-Was not Bruce it was the demon-" ~ Tim

"actually-" ~ Jayson 

"Knowone cares Jason!!" yelled Tim dick and damian,Jayson just Tt and turned his head. 

Dick looked up again and froze just noticing the justice league, the other three froze as well. 

It was a awkward silence for a minute before superman said something "how about you introduce them to us Bruce" he said smileing.

"god damn Boy Scout" I muttered under my breath, I then sighed and walked up to the boys. 

I put my hand on Jaysons shoulder who flinched but then relaxed, Jayson smirked at the league. 

"This-I started-" Is Jayson Todd-wayne my Second oldest he is called Red Hood he was the second robin and my adopted son he is 17" I said 

I then moved on to Damian who was glaring at the league I then swatted his head lightly and he stopped glaring at them, I put my hand on his shoulder 

"this is Damian Wayne my youngest he is now Robin and he is my only blood son he is 10" I said introducing him, he got a few shocked looks from the league 

"wait a minute Spooky has kids" said Green lantern 

I then glared at him menacingly, "but how why??" he said soundly like an idiot. 

Dick then laughed and said "ever heard of the Birds and the bees, lamp boy" he said Green lantern then blushed red as flash laughted

I then moved on to Tim who was slightly nervous I put my hand on his shoulder hoping to reassure him, he smiled up at me in return 

"This is Timothy 'Tim' Drake-wayne my third oldest he is now called Red Robin Smith also adopted and is 14"

Tim smiled nervously at them I then turned to dick who was smiling widely at the league since they already know him. 

"and you all ready know dick, he is my oldest and he was first adopted he is now Nightwing and is 19" I finished 

"and I'm Alfred pennyworth or otherwise known as Agent A pleasure to meet you" said alfred who I noticed was here. 

Dick smirked and put a hand in his hip "this is the bat family nice to meet you again" he said 

"whatever dick" ~ Tim

"shut it Grayson" ~ Damian

"is this shit over now" ~ Jayson 

"master Jayson please watch your language" ~ Alfed

I sighed at them and then turned to tbe league who just stood there still and looking stupid I then bat glared at them 

" you can go now" I said deadly reaching for my baterang let's just say they won't be bothering me for a while now. 

Then end 

I hoped you have liked this one I liked writing it don't forget to comment feedback or ideas for me thanks 

Word count : 901


	5. #4 Batmobile 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from NicoleTheron7 from Wattpad   
> Thanks for requesting this oneshot and the other one hope you like it 
> 
> Summary : The Batboys and Superbat (BatmanxSuperman) all go on a road trip to the kents House in smallville, what could happen...Nothing right

This is a request from NicoleTheron7 from Wattpad   
Thanks for requesting this oneshot and the other one hope you like it 

Summary : The Batboys and Superbat (BatmanxSuperman) all go on a road trip to the kents House in smallville, what could happen...Nothing right

______________________________________

Clark Kent / Superman pov

"are you sure you still want to ride with us clark" Bruce asked me for the 5th time already.

I then sighed and nodded "of course I do Bruce it's better than flying alone" I said smiling at him

Bruce just grimaced and yelled at Damian and Jayson for trying to bring their guns and sword.

"Damian Jayson no swords and no guns this is time for family not fighting and no weapons" 

"But Father-" ~ Damian 

"oh come on Bruce-" ~ Jayson 

"No I don't want to hear it weapons inside Now!" ~ Bruce 

Bruce yelled as Damian and Jayson both sulked and marched back into the house,they then came out empty handed but glaring at Bruce. 

Dick then walked over to me laughing he then leaned on my shoulder and smirked at damian and Jayson 

"this happens a lot so if you find any weapons ist usually those two sneaking them past Bruce" 

He said before helping Alfred with the bags, I just stood to the side straightening my t-shirt. 

Me and Alfred actually managed to get Bruce into a pair of dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt instead of his normal suit. 

It fit him well I can't take my eyes of him, my thoughts of Bruce where then inturrupted by Tim abs Bruce arguing about Tim's gadgets. 

"can I aleast bring my phone and my laptop" ~ Tim

"No yoy can only bring your phone like the rest of us" ~ Bruce 

"But-" ~ Tim

"No buts Tim hand'em over now" ~ Bruce 

Bruce batglared and tim, Tim then sighed and emptyed out his pockets and bags which were filled with all kinds of gadgets. 

Time skip... 

We are now finally leaving the driveway, Bruce is driving I'm in the passager seat next to him our hands both on the gear stick. 

The boys were behind us, dick got dibs on the back kseat so he's their, damian is behind Bruce still glaring at him. 

Tim was on the right behind me, Bruce made sure that those two were separated beforehand so nothing will happen. 

And last but not least Jayson was in the middle of them both to stop them when they start to fight. 

We haven't even left Gotham yet and the arguing between damian and tim has started and I'm not even sure what its about. 

"Drake I can hear you breathing" ~ Damian 

"of course I'm breathing Demon brat" ~ Tim 

"Well can you stop" ~ Damian 

"how the hell am I to stop breathing" ~ Tim 

"like this-" ~ Damian 

*crash* *bang* 

"owwwww" ~ Tim 

"ahhhhh stop moving Drake" ~ Damian 

"no because if I do you will kill me!!" ~ Tim 

"Seriously you guys we haven't even left Gotham yet" ~ Jayson grumbled 

"Shut it Jaybird this is between me and the Demon brat" ~ Tim

"don't tell me what to do replacement" ~Jayson 

"guys please stop fighting Bruce is trying to drive here" ~ Dick 

I then turned to Bruce to see that he was trying so hard not to stop and yell at the boys, but instead he stopped the car.

Got out opened the boys doors they got our and Bruce began to change their seats

"OK boys out" ~ Bruce

Bruce then put Tim in the back and damian to the right side behind me, dick was in the middle hoping he will settle things 

And Jayson was on the left behind Bruce. 

It was finally quiet all I heard was the music and Bruce's humming 

I smiled and leaned back against my seat and feel into a peaceful sleep 

Until we got to Ma and pa's that was when chaos happened.

The end 

I hoped you have liked this chapter, I thought it out in my head but I didn't know how to word it so yeah hope it's okay 

Don't forget to comment feedback or any ideas for me I all ways love getting new ones from you to write about 

Bye! 

Word count : 703


	6. #5 Uncle Superman Part 1 Nightwing (1/4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request 
> 
> Website: Archives of our own
> 
> Summary:The batboys finally meeting the jla and calling superman 'uncle' and the jla doesn't know the batfam.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Request 

Website: Archives of our own

Summary:The batboys finally meeting the jla and calling superman 'uncle' and the jla doesn't know the batfam.

Hope you like it!

______________________________________

Dick Grayson (Nightwing) 

Third person pov... 

Pretty much the justice league heard about some huge gang gathering in bludheaven. 

So they made there way there from the watchtower not knowing another Superhero already got it. 

Nightwing pov... 

The wing signal is up, strange things have been happening in bludheaven move than usual, so I'm going to check it out. 

As I get to the warehouse I see the Justice league already fighting the goons, I groan loudly. 

"uhhhh! Come on B this is my city" I complain as I help Batman fight like old times. 

B scoffs and throws a baterang at a unexpexing goon

"yes but you would of needed help with these guys" he grumbled. 

we then finished of the last goons and handed them over to the police for interrogation. 

I then turn towards B and the Justice league and hug him tightly round the waist, he hugs back

We then break apart and the league (apart from superman) are all shocked, I then realise. 

"you haven't told them about us! Come on B" I laugh out as B groans, I look towards the league again. 

And Smile and wave at Superman "Hey uncle Supes" he smiled and waved back, I then turned and walked of grappling of into the night. 

I heard B shout something about having all of us round for dinner at wayne Manor on Friday. 

Batman pov... 

As dick left everyone unfroze from there shock, flash wized up to me,"who was that Bat's?" he asked 

I sighed "he is Nightwing, and was the first robin" I answered "is he your son or something" asked Green lantern. 

"adopted" I said, "he said 'us' is there more and why did he call superman 'uncle'" wonder woman questioned. 

"OK, yes there is more and he called clark uncle because-" "I used to babysit him a long time ago" clark helpfully cut in. 

We then went back to the watchtower hopefully we won't run into any more of my sons... 

The end

This is part 1 of 4 I hoped you have liked it I have enjoyed writing it. 

Don't forget to comment feedback and ideas for me I always love new oneshots to write about 

Bye! 

Word count : 401


	7. #7 De-aged Robin (damian) Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from spuddy2711 on Wattpad 
> 
> Thank you for requesting it
> 
> Summary : Damian gets de aged while on patrol with Batman and is de aged to a 2 year old what happens when they get home.

This is a request from spuddy2711 on Wattpad 

Thank you for requesting it

Summary : Damian gets de aged while on patrol with Batman and is de aged to a 2 year old what happens when they get home. 

______________________________________

Damian wayne (Robin) pov

The joker has once again broken out of arkham asylum again and had made a new type of gas that apparently de ages the person who is sprayed. 

So father and me are checking it out incase he decides to spray everyone in Gotham. 

After grappling across Gotham we come to The jokers warehouse it right on the Dock of Gotham, we also beat the Gotham police department. 

Me and father met up with commissioner Gordon before coming here. 

"robin you go round the back while I find a way through the roof" said batman, I nodded before making my way to the back entrance. 

I opened the vent leading towards the inside and crawled inside and began moving quietly into the building. 

Time skip... 

I found the joker he was in a huge room standing in front of a huge blast Ray "that must be it" I said 

I then out my hand to my ear piece and called batman "Batman I have found the joker" I said 

Batmans voice can through "great job robin wait for me I'm almost there" he said and I heard static. 

I waited up in the vent for a few more minutes until batman arrived, he broke the window and flew in he landed perfectly on his hands and knees. 

I then jumped from my place in the vnet system and used my hands and legs to slow down the impact. 

The joker then growled out and ordered his goons to finish us of. 

We then began fighting them batman took on two while I went for joker, I snuck up behind him. 

But before I could grab him, he got behind me and hoisted my up by my hood, I began squirming trying to punch him. 

Before I New it I felt myself get sprayed with the Ray,green dust was alaround me. 

I heard Father call out to me but I couldn't respond I blacked out, u felt my body fall to the floor hard. 

"Robin" 

The end 

I hoped you have liked this oneshot hopefully it's not shit but I tried so this is part 1 of deaged robin

Part 2 will be up in a few days mayby and don't forget to comment ideas for me 

Bye! 

Word count : 422


	8. #8 Your A Dad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary : pretty much Dick is 8 years old and is sick so batman says that theres trouble in Gotham but the league doesn't believe him so they go to Wayne Manor and see Bruce being fatherly to Dick

Summary : pretty much Dick is 8 years old and is sick so batman says that theres trouble in Gotham but the league doesn't believe him so they go to Wayne Manor and see Bruce being fatherly to Dick

______________________________________

Third person pov...

It's been a long day for Batman, the joker and Lex Luthor had team up and had decided that they would try to take down metropolis.

Let's just say that they didn't even get close to metropolis with the justice league on their tail.

Batman pov

I'm so tired but I promise Dick that I would read him a story before bed, a few days earlier dick came down with an illness.

I've been worried about him but since the league doesn't know about him I can't leave yet.

As we get back to the meeting room my phone goes off its Probably alfred or dick,i then take my phone out of it pocket in my utility belt.

I answer it, Instead of Alfreds Calm voice I hear a sick but happy childs voice.

"Tati!" ~ Dick 

"Hey chum" ~ Bruce 

"are you almost done with the league" ~dick 

"yes I am I will be home soon" ~ Bruce 

As batman was talking to his son he didn't notice that the league were listening in on his conversation. 

All wondering who he was talking too. 

"OK don't forget to read to me" ~ dick 

"of course I won't Dick, see you soon" ~ Bruce 

"OK love you tati!" ~ dick 

"I love you too dickie" ~ Bruce

Bruce then hung up after saying goodbye, he then turned emotionless to the league 

Who had stopped staring, Batman simply said 

"trouble in Gotham have to go" he said rushing out his words. 

He then almost, almost ran to the Zeta tubes and teleported to the Batcave,as he got there he took of his batman suit. 

He then went upstairs to his room and quickly changed, not know that the league had followed him. 

He then came out of his room wearing a grey t-shirt and sweatpants he shut the door and made his way to the room opposite his. 

He walked in a Child-like voice could be heard "Tati your home" the child laughed it was the same voice they heard Bruce talking to before. 

"of course I am Dickie I said I would read to you didn't I" said the voice of Bruce wayne he sounded happy. 

The league walked silently towards the room Bruce went into to see the most adorable sight. 

The most feard vigilante in all or Gotham was sitting on his sons bed cuddled up with a book on his lap with his arm around his young charge. 

They were reading a book that looked homemade called 'The justice league adventures' 

"wait bats is a dad" questioned a very shocked Green arrow as black canary elbowed him in the ribs for his question. 

Wonder woman and black canary awwed at the sight while flash and green lantern laughed silently. 

Superman smiled at the sight, they were then startled by the voice of Alfred pennywort behind them

"I believe master Bruce would not like it if he saw you here, sirs and misses to I think you should leave silently" he said 

Everyone made a move to move before they could flash quickly got his phone out and took a picture of the sight before leaving with the rest of the league. 

Back at Mount justice with the league... 

As the hero's got back the silence was stopped by supermans voice "he's written a story of all our adventures together he must like working with us then" he said 

Everyone smiled as they remembered the book.

The end..

Im sorry that I haven't done a oneshot in ages I just didn't have any ideas but here it is a fluffy Daddybats fanfic. 

Hoped toy liked it and don't forget to comment feedback or any ideas for me 

Bye! 

Word count : 662


	9. #9 Alfred's Swear Jar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was watching Batman the animated series and thought of how much I swear and also thought of Alfred using a swear jar for when the Batboys and Bruce swear.
> 
> Summary : When the Batboys and Bruce swear Alfred is always there with the swear Jar

I was watching Batman the animated series and thought of how much I swear and also thought of Alfred using a swear jar for when the Batboys and Bruce swear.

Summary : When the Batboys and Bruce swear Alfred is always there with the swear Jar

______________________________________________

Third person pov

"Shit!" ~ Tim  
"$5 into the Swear jar master Tim" ~ Alfred

Tim groaned "ah come on Alfred", " no buts master Tim swear jar now" said Alfred as he walked into the Batcave holding a large clear jar labeled

'Swear Jar'

Tim sighs and fishes $5 out of his pocket, walked over to Alfred and drops the $5 into the swear jar, he then drags himself back to the bat computer, he was typing up some difficult looking codes.

Alfred smiled and walked back upstairs to put the Jar away.

Time skip...

It was later in the day when Damian and Jason Began to act up, they were chasing each other round the kitchen table.

Jason stole Damians blueberry pancakes that Alfred had made, never steal Damians pancakes if you want to live.

But of course Jason being Jason was bored and decide to annoy the Demon brat, and the demon brat was Beyond pissed

Damian had his katana out and slicing everything in his way just to get Jason.

"GET BACK HERE TODD SO I CAN SCIUER YOU" yelled Damian

"NOT ON YOUR FUCKING LIVE DEMON BRAT" Jason equally loud yelled back

A few more bangs, Crashes and curse words, "fuck shit, shit-fuck" to name a few as they both bumped into things. 

they found themselves in the lounge running circles round Dick who was on his phone recording everything.

"YOU HAVE FUCKED WITH ME FOR THE LAST TIME TODD" thundered damian as he cursed

"OHH Jaybird you let out the Demon for real now" teased dick as he was crying with laughter still recording his younger brothers.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP DICK/GRAYSON!!" his brothers yelled simultaneously at him. 

Then a miracle happened alfred walked in with a spray bottle and the swear Jar, Alfred strayed the two boys as if they were cats fighting. 

The two stopped Jason huffed and crossed his arms and said one more swear word which earnt him a glare from the butler 

While Damian scowled and bat glared at everyone also crossed his arms and sat on the smaller couch. 

Dick who had stopped crying happy tears was still laughing, but not as loud but you could just see his shoulders shaking. 

Alfred then held out the Swear jar in front of Jason and damian who both sighed angerly reached into their pockets and pulled out their wallets and got $5 each 

Alfred smirked, "ah ah ah remember the more swears you say the more money you put in" he said, they both sighed again and pulled out more money. 

Jason - $25  
Damian - $25

Tbey both put In the money and sat back down, alfred smirked again and screwed the lid back on the Jar. 

Time skip... 

It was the next day and dick was playing video games with Wally West AKA kid Flash, they were screaming and cursing as they tried to beat the level they were on. 

"shit" ~Wally

"oh for shitsake!" ~ Dick

After a few more minutes of yelling at the screen is showed in bright yellow letters

' LEVEL CLEAR   
CONTINUE' 

Dick and wally then jumped up from were they were sitting high-fived each other and cheered, and chanted. 

"We did it we did it we did it we did it we-" ~ Dick and Wally 

"Ahem" ~ Alfred

There chanting was cut of by the smirking butler as he held out the swear jar, grumbling the boys both pulled out $5 from there pockets and wnet back to their game. 

Alfred went back to the kitchen smirking happily. 

Time skip again... 

It wasn't until Bruce had a gala to go too when he had to add to the swear jar. 

Him and the boys were getting ready for it, Bruce was grumbling about why he has to go as we're the boys 

"but Siriusly why do we have to go this this stupid ass gala" they all complained. 

they all them paled as Alfred was standing in front of them looking smug holding out his precious swear jar. 

"swear tax please master's" he said smirking at their faces, they all grumbled and obediently held out $5 and gave them to Alfred. 

The butler then marched them all out of the Manor and down to limo so they could get going. 

The end 

I hoped you have liked this chapter, I was literally writing it while watching Batman the animated series on a notepad app on my phone. 

I still need shit tons of ideas for fanfics, so keep commenting feedback and Ideas for me 

Bye! 

Word count : 807


	10. #10 Obi-Wan Kenobi-ing Bruce!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm back with another oneshot after forever Im super sorry but I hope you like this one I goy then idea from a fanfic chapter I was reading, and decided what the heck!
> 
> This is when dick was about 11 so it's only about him and Bruce and of course Alfred. 
> 
> Summary : Bruce is making Dick go to a gala and dick doesn't want to

Hi I'm back with another oneshot after forever Im super sorry but I hope you like this one I goy then idea from a fanfic chapter I was reading, and decided what the heck!

This is when dick was about 11 so it's only about him and Bruce and of course Alfred. 

Summary : Bruce is making Dick go to a gala and dick doesn't want to

______________________________________

Third person pov

Bruce's voice echoed through the silent hallways of wayne manor, he sighed deeply and turned towards the stairs. 

Dick huffed out a groan paused his video game, got up,walked out of his room and walked to the top of the stairs. 

Bruce was dressed smartly with his hair gelled back, he frowned at the pjamas his young ward was wearing. 

"why aren't you dressed dick, you should of been ready an hour ago" Bruce scowled annoyed. 

Dick then made a show of making a sad puppy look and gripping his stomache fie good measure i nthe most pitiful voice he answered. 

"I don't feel good" he said 

"Get dressed Dick" 

"But I don't fell good" he said again, "you were fine an hour ago when you were stuffing your face with pizza" Bruce said cocking an eyebrow at Dick

Dick gripped his stomach tighter "its must be food poisoning then" he said, Bruce just glared and said "Richard" he crossed his arms and Batglared at dick. 

'Time to pull out,' Obi-Wan Kenobi' though dick as he relinquished his hold on his stomach. 

Dick waved his hand up in a sweeping motion slowly "This is not the person you are looking for" he said softly smirking a bit. 

" you will leave me home while you go instead" 

Bruce stared at dick for a few moments before sighing "did you just Obi-Wan Kenobi me" he asked

"Yes did it work"

"No" 

"Damn!" 

Alfred then stepped in form behind dick with a camera recording the scene that had just happened 

"there's no getting out of this master Dick" he said 

Dick huffed "why do we have to do to these stupid Galas anyway" he half whined at alfred and half whined at Bruce. 

"because Alfred makes me go and then I make you go" said Bruce smirking. 

"UHHHHH" exclaimed Dick as he reluctantly left to change. 

Bruce smirked happily that dick is getting ready, "he did the exact smae thing yuu did at that age master Bruce" Alfred said and laughed at Bruce's flushed face. 

"did not alfred" he exclaimed 

"think what you want sir I have proof," the old butler said waving his camera and smirking in victory. 

as he walked to the limo waiting for both his master and young master to be ready

Leaving a star truck master standing at the bottom on the stairs waiting for his ward. 

The End 

So sorry that I haven't updated in like a month or maybe shorter anyway where you go hope you like it and don't forget to comment feed back and ideas for me 

Bye! 

Word count : 509


	11. #11 Video Calls inturuppted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Evrytime one of the Batboys inturuppted the Justice league video calls in the Batcave.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Summary: Evrytime one of the Batboys inturuppted the Justice league video calls in the Batcave.

Hope you like it!

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _. - - - - - - -

Just so you know I'm writing these at school when I'm meant to be revising so I hope you like them 

1\. Dick grayson (when he was younger) 

One of the first times was when dick was younger, the justice league called alot and he would always be in line of the screen. 

Dick was sitting in the Batcave in Batman's chair, he was playing around with one of his bird a ranges with he feet on the desk in his Robin costume with the mask off. 

Just then the screen came to life scaring dick as he jumped like a cat ouf of batmans chair and on to the floor. 

The justice league on screen were silent for a few minutes wondering what just happened,soon Batman came down and the meeting began. 

2\. Jason Todd (he was pissed of with Bruce and everyone) 

The meeting on the bat computer had only started minutes ago when Jason-in his suit(for crime fighting) - came tumbling down into the Batcave. 

He was beyond angry he was pisse about something or someone his face was a dark red and he was gritting his teeth hard. 

"B! Why did you wreck my bike!" He yelled / demanded getting up in Batman's face, Batman pretended he wasn't there and continued to talk to the league. 

"so as I was saying, we need more equipment in the training room at the watchtower because someone(looks at superman) won't destroy it when they are training" he said gruffly. 

The league just stared at Jason and Batman like they where crazy,Jason was still accusing Batman for breaking his Bike. 

"you always do this why can't you and the others leave my stuff the fuck alone" he continued to rant still not stopping. 

Batman then put up a hand and said one word "Damian" Jason froze in his tracks before growling and sprinting back upstairs screaming and swearing. 

"YOU FUCKING DEMON BRAT! I'M GOING TO SKIM YOU ALIVE AND HANG YOU UP BY YOUR EARS O NTHE FUCKING CHANDLER!!"

Batman sighed and said good bye to the league before cutting the call. 

3\. Tim drake (dancing round the Batcave) 

Tim liked silence and for once he had it, Dick was in bludheaven, Damian was training and Jason was sleeping, so he had the Batcave to himself. 

And wgst better than too dance, Tim looked left and right and listened for sounds upstairs before grinning and getting out his phone, head phones. 

With out him knowing the justice league and Batman had a scheduled meeting, superman started to say something probably to Batman. 

But he was cut if from what he saw and flash laughing loudly. 

Wonder women was just as shocked as superman as they watched red robin dance he was doing all kinds of difficult moves that even superman had trouble keeping track of. 

Soon Green lantern and green Arrow joined Flash in laughing on the floor at the third Batboy, Tim still hadn't noticed them. 

After a Fe a minutes he finished dancing by twirling really fast, he stopped spinning a faced the screen. 

He looked up, let a girlish sweak and froze dead in his tracks, eyes wide, face pale he looked like he was about to faint. 

And he did.

*flop*

Flash, green arrow and Green lantern howled with laughter as they watched the little back faint just another day in the Batcave people. 

4\. Damian wayne ( perching on Batman's shoulders) 

The justice league were surprised when they saw the feared dark Knight with robin (Damian) perched on his shoulder curled up like a cat. 

Damian came down to the Batcave minutes before the meeting started, He couldn't sleep so he walked down to the Batcave (in his Pyjamas) 

Batman didn't have the heart to say no to him so he just let Damian perch on his shoulder and fall a sleep there.

Batman glared at the league as if daring then to ask why robin is on his shoulders. 

Superman just sighed, he had gotten used to Batman's son inturuppting their meetings. 

Sometimes during the meeting Damwould shift around but he still didn't wake up. 

The end 

Hi so sorry for the wait I wrote this today at school, don't forget to comment ideas for me, I will get round to writing them if you do 

Bye! 

Word count : 750


	12. #12 Hi Hungry Im Batdad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally just thought of this idea!
> 
> Summary : The justice league ask robin (dick) why he isn't scared of batman
> 
> Hopefully it will be funny sorry for any mistakes I'm writing this at 12:45 am

Literally just thought of this idea!

Summary : The justice league ask robin (dick) why he isn't scared of batman

Hopefully it will be funny sorry for any mistakes I'm writing this at 12:45 am

______________________________________

Third person pov

The justice league were in the meeting room waiting for Batman to show for their meeting but of course we was late.

So instead of him walking in Robin came through instead, "were is Batman robin" asked superman.

Robin looked up from his glove hologram and looked up to superman "he's just running a bit late don't worry superman" he said smiling.

The jeaguers waited for a few minutes before giving up waiting for batman, Robin lounged in batmans seat still on his holograph glove

"hey Kid how are you not scared of Bats" asked Flash whizzing up to robin.

Robin then thought for a minute then looked at flash and smiled "because he isn't that scary its really just a mask he wears" he explained

"but still-" said flash "-I can show you how he isn't scary" inturuppted robin smirking as he saw the shocked faces of the league.

He then turned back to his glove started tapping a few things before he started calling someone.

The person picked dup it was Batman he was in the Batcave sitting in front of the Batcomputer.

Robin smirked "Hey B!"

"yes Robin"

"I'm Hungry"

Batman smirked "Hi Hungry I'm Batdad" said Batman.

The league was shocked even superman who has seem Batman smile, as soon as Batman soad that he looked up and froze.

"Robin" he gritted out, robin held his hands up innocently "I had to show them B" he said shrugging his shoulders

"Robin, I have a reputation-" "-yeah reputation, just the other day you and me were caught stealing agent As cookies" said robin smiling

Batmans eyes widened behind the mask, before he grumbled and switched of the connection to robin

Robin smirked in triumph before flopping back down in to batman's chair going back to his glove.

The leaguers stood there still shocked before batman walked in and dragged robin out of his chair and onto the floor.

"Hey!"

The end

So sorry fir it being short I didn't have much thought to this idea It just came to me, hoped you have liked it, dont forget to comment ideas for me!

Bye!

Word count : 400


	13. #13 Hogwarts Houses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi this will be a short one sorry

Hi this will be a short one sorry

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _

Bruce Wayne

Definitely a Ravenclaw but maybe a Slytherin im not sure, but he is more Ravenclaw.

(I picture him with glasses) 

Next is...

Dick Grayson

Dick is definitely a Hufflepuff always looking out for his brothers and being happy and loyal

Jason Todd

He is a Gryffindor always brave and wreak less but he cares for his family and friends, hes the bad boy type at Hogwarts 

Tim drake

Tim is the Same as Bruce a Ravenclaw, he is pretty smart and can think of different pranks for him and his brothers for Bruce

Damian wayne 

Damian is definitely a Slytherin throu and throu there's no need to think or like Bruce he could be a Ravenclaw as well, but he is more Slytherin 

The end

So sorry for the wait I haven't had many ideas for chapters / oneshots

Word count : 160


	14. #14 Uncle Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm watching lord of the rings and decide to write this chapter!
> 
> Summary : Bruce sends the boys to spend the weekend with Tony in America, the avengers don't know tony is the Adopted son of Martha and Thomas wayne.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Hi I'm watching lord of the rings and decide to write this chapter!

Summary : Bruce sends the boys to spend the weekend with Tony in America, the avengers don't know tony is the Adopted son of Martha and Thomas wayne.

Hope you like it!

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Third person pov

It was a normal day in Avengers Tower, Tony and Bruce were talking about blowing things up in their lab. 

Clint was up in the vents, Natasha was taking a nap on the sofa while holding her guns and steve was cooking everyone lunch. 

Then voices could be heard, the door swished open everyone jumped into action and clint fell out of the vents. 

"why did father bring us here, to this dump again" ~ Damian 

"because little D we are staying with Uncle T until Bruce comes for us," ~ Dick 

"yeah so stop whinging demon brat!" ~ Tim 

"Well. I don't care as along as he has good wi fi" ~ Jason. 

Tony smiled when he recognised the voices,"its OK guys" he said to the avengers he then began walking towards the doors. 

Four boys were seen standing In the doorway, the oldest one wearing a black hoodie saying 

'I'm the Annoying one' in blue writing 

He then ran forward and hugged tony surprising every one. 

As Tony doesn't like physical contact, the second oldest wearing a black hoodie saying 

'I'm the mean one' I'm red writing with a leather jacket stepped forward and wrapped an arm around tony's shoulders. 

The third oldest boy had a black hoodie on which said 'I'm the innocent one' in white writing, looked around bored but gasped in surprise as he locked eyes with Bruce. 

His blue eyes went wide and his mouth hung open in shock, the boy with the jacket on snorted and smacked his head. 

The boy then came out of his trance smiled and blushed bright red, finally the youngest one looked around and snorted.

He was also wearing a black hoodie but this time with 'I'm the cute one' with green writing. 

Hey snorted as he looked at all the avengers. 

"Uncle T its great to see you again" cried the oldest, 

"Uncle!" cried thr avengers shocked, Steve even stopped cooking. 

Tony still smiling nodded, "yep these are my four darling nephews" he said, the boys smiled apart from the youngest.

"Hiiii,im Dick grayson - wayne nice to meet you" cried the oldest. 

"Yo! Shitheads, Jason Todd here now where's the food" said the second oldest, 'I like him' thought clint smirking. 

Dick smacked Jasons head Jason about swearing. 

"Hello, I'm Tim drake-wayne, nice to meet you all" said the third one he sounded a bit nervous. 

The youngest jsut tch and crossed his arms, "Damian wayne the only blood son of father not these three simpletons" he grumbled. 

Time skip...

Soon the avengers got used to having tony nephews in the tower, Tim talked with Bruce about sciency things as tony wined.

About Tim stealing his science Bro, Jason and clint where whispering and had played a few pranks on the others. 

Surprisingly Damian got on well with Natatha, knowone wanted to know what they were talking about. 

Lastly dick was having a plesent chat with Steve

The next day... 

Sunday had come to early for the Batboys and the Avengers, Bruce arrived at 5 pm in the afternoon. 

"hey boys ready to go" he asked as he walked into the living room, the boys all said goodbye to the avengers and their uncle before running to the car fighting over who got to sit in the front. 

"they were to much trouble where they tones" asked Bruce slinging an arm around his younger brother 

"nothing we couldn't handle B" said tiny smirking. 

"Y-your Bruce wayne" said a shocked clint, Bruce looked over at clint and smirked, "yes I am" he said 

"and stark is your brother" asked Natasha, "yep I'm half wayne half stark" said tony turning back to Bruce. 

"you owo me a batch of Alfred's cookies B, I win the bet" cried tony poking Bruce's chest. 

Bruce just sighed and walks out the door waving goodbye to the Avengers and tony. 

The end 

I hoped yku have liked this chapter so sorry for the wait! Don't forget to comment any ideas for me! 

Bye! 

Word count : 720


	15. #15  Batboys LGBTQ

I'm bored and had this idea so here are another short oneshot I guess.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bruce Wayne 

For me he is Bi, like he likes woman but we can all see that he secretly adores superman. 

Dick Grayson

Definitely Pansexual! Hes just a huge ball on sunshine that loves everyone and everything.

Jason Todd

He gives of Gay vibes 🏳️‍🌈

Tim drake

Bisexual, he's like Bruce he swings both ways.

Damian wayne 

Asexual, Damian is Asexual definitely 


	16. #16 Christmas With The Batboys

(written on 14 December 2020)

Merry Christmas everyone only 11 days to go!

Summary : how the batboys decorate for Christmas

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Third person pov...

"I want to put the star on Drake!" screamed Damian running as Tim ran after him.

"but it's my turn you had your turn last year!" screamed Tim

Dick and Jason laughed form where they were helping Bruce out with the tree and the decorations.

"they really want to put the star on don't they" laughed dick holding up part of the tree. 

Jason snorted and smirked as Tim successfully captured Damian by leaping on to his younger brother.

"haha" cheered Tim and Damian muttered curses under his breath.

"come on boys don't fight its the Holidays" grunted Bruce as he fiddled with the tree trying to get it to stand up.

This happens every year around Christmas the boys are excited which means fighting and Arguing with each other.

"sorry Bruce/ father" muttered the boys before going back to what they were doing.

"GET BACK HERE YOU DEMON BRAT!!" screeched Tim as Damian successfully got away he ran into the kitchen holding the star in his hand. 

Both boys got pushed out a few seconds later by Alfred, "stay out of my kitchen masters" he said as he shoved them, they both fell to the floor in a heap.

"your elbowing me Drake"

"get of me then demon brat"

"I will wring your pathetic neck drake"

"try then demon brat! oh yeah you can't Short stack!"

A scream was heard (Tims)

"don't call me short drake"

A grunt was the only thing Tim could say as Damian had his head pushed into the floor. 

"mmmm mhmmm" 

"I'm sorry what was that drake" 

"I said.... 

GET OFF ME YOU SACK OF COAL!!"

With Dick and Jason... 

Dick laughed even louder when he heard Tims words, he laughed so hard that jaosn had to hold his side of the tree. 

"careful there dickiedird, we all find the demon brats and replacements antics amusing" says Jason with his smirk on his lips. 

Bruce had enough. 

"BOYS" he growled in his Bat-dad voice (as Dick dubbed) all four boys straighten out like soldiers and stopped instantly. 

"Now-" Bruce sighed, "-I know you are all excited for Christmas but we need to stay calm so 

Damian And Tim, not arguing over who puts the star on the tree.

Dick. 

No more cackling please we have to ge the tree up before Alfred skins us alive *they all shiver* 

Jason 

Stop in couraging them please"

The boys nodd and everyone begins to word in silence before... 

"that was my foot drake" 

"wellll so-ry not my fault you feet are enormous" 

"enormous? I'll show you enormous!!" 

"ahhhhhjn" 

Sighing Bruce slapped his forehead and slumped unceremoniously down on the floor on to his knees. 

Yep just an ordinary day at wayne manor. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ 

The end 

So sorry for the wait I haven't had many ideas for ages but here is a funny Christmas one to lighten up your mood!

Hope you like it 

By e! 

Dknt forget to comment ideas for me. Again so sorry for it being short. 

Word count : 530


	17. #17 The Commish (1/4)

Summary : The first time each Batboy meet Jim Gordon dick is first

_ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ - _ _. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

Dick Grayson 

It had only been a month since Dick ran away and got revenge on Zooko. Once he got him he practically made himself Bruces partner. 

The Bat signal is Shining into the dark sky over Gotham City, Dick sees this and skips-yes skips-happily to the Batcave. 

Once he and Bruce suit up The Dynamic Duo where off to meet Jim Gordon. 

As the Batmobile speeded through the streets of Gotham Batman gave Robin a few rules to follow. 

"Rule 1) Try to not freak him out Robin. Rule 2) Don't be to excited. Rule 3) Try not to cackle if you can help it" listed off Batman. 

Robin nods along half listening as they make their way to the Bat signal. Once they get to the building Batman and Robin grapple to the top. 

As they got there Jim Gordon was spooked as Batman came up behind him. 

"Commissioner" he greets simply. 

The Commissioner jumps startled dropping his lit cigarette on the floor. "Jeez Batman everytime" Grumbles the Cop. 

As Gordon turns around a Red Blob jumped up in his face, "Hey Commish!" exclaimed the Blob exitedly. 

It was a child around 8 or 9, he had Short black hair, a round baby face obviously the kid wasn't even a teen yet. 

His eyes covered by a black Domino mask. Covering his hands were two bright yellow gloves and green boots rose up his shins. 

The Kid was wearing a bright red tunic with an 'R' on his left side,his legs clad in green tights around his waist was a yellow utility belt much like Batman's. 

Only his shoulders was a long black cape red on the inside a grin was stiched on his face it never left him. 

"Robin" growled out Batman as the hyper child grinned sheepishly "The rules remember the rules" sighed Batman

"Sorry B" said Robin he then stepped away from the still shocked Commissioner. 

Gordon then snapped out of his shock 'Batman has a partner' he thought as the started to read out the report for Batman. 

As he did Robin decided to perch as if he was really a bird on Batmans broad shoulders. 

Soon the Dynamic Duo were of to solve another crime in Gotham City. 

The end! 

I hope you liked it, so sorry for the wait I haven't had many ideas this just came to me last night when I was reading an old Batman Graphic Novel. 

Word count : 430


	18. The Commish (2/4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for part 2
> 
> Summary : The first time each Batboy meet Jim Gordon, Jason's turn

Time for part 2

Summary : The first time each Batboy meet Jim Gordon, Jason's turn

Jason Todd 

"so who are we meeting again" asked Jason casually as he leaned back and put his feet on the Dashboard in the Batmobile 

They were on their way to meet Jim Gordon a friend of Batmans as told Jason. 

"For the last time Jason we are going to meet a friend of mine" Growled put Batman 

"okay cool, wait you have friends" cheeks Jason as he looked out the window grunting when him mentor pushed him feet of the car. 

"Also when we get there try Really and I mean really hard not to be A) rude or B) mean" said Batman. 

Jason really hoped Batman wouldn't go of and Start lecturing him and telling him the rules again. 

Dick had told him about Batman and his rules for the Robins. 

"Yeah, yeah I remember B" Jason cut off Batman mid sentence with a casual wave of his hand. 

"Just Behave!" as he said these words Batman glares pointedly as Jason who looked at bit startled at the tone in his voice. 

Time skip... 

Too soon for Batman's liking they arrived at the building and both grappled to the top. 

Jason let out a "Woooohoooo!!!" as he did, using his grappling hook was his favourite part of being Robin

One they got to the top Jason's giddy mood didn't fall, once again Batman spooked The Commissioner. 

"Hello Batman" Said Gordon after he calmed his racing heart the cop then reached into his pocket and held out the report for Batman to read. 

Jason was slowly growing border by the minute, casually he put his arms behind his head and slaunted up go the Vigilante and Cop. 

Gordon hadn't seen him yet smirking Jason snuck up and stood next to him and swung back and forth on his feet. 

He started whistling as he did this is brought him the attention of the cop who jumped when he saw the 13 year old. 

"Another one" muttered Gordon he shook his head thinking be was out of his mind. 

Grinning devilishly Jason snatched the papers out of Batman's hands and ran away from them to read it. 

Batman then chased after Robin, Gordon just sighed and shook his head at the Duo. 

So I said I would write this a few nights ago I forgot so I wrote it last night hope you like it. 

Word count : 413


End file.
